


Tears

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a long time ago. ABO verse. Non-Kon Tim Drake. cuddles with Mama Edward Nygma. </p>
<p>Bruce finds a new mate, Tim is being used and Damian can't stand the thought of Dick cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

It broke. 

The little collar that Red Robin wore broke and it sent out his scent to everyone that Red Robin, the third son of Batman was an Omega. Needless to say it shocked everyone. Luckily for Red Robin his scent of Tim Drake was well hidden thanks to Batman’s nightly shot that hid it. Of course not everyone was keen on getting a shot every night but if you wanted to go out than you had to get the shot. It was the rules. 

So here stood Red Robin next to Batman pretending that nothing was wrong as he stood loyally next to his Father/Mentor. Of course of course Alpha Jim Gordon stared in shock and then at his friend but Batman didn’t budge as he gave them the information. 

It was going smoothly until one officer just had to point it out.

“He’s an Omega! What the hell Batman you have an Omega running around doing your dirty work? He’ll be killed before sunrise.” 

Red Robin growled softly. “Not that I have anything to prove to you, but I have been working with Batman since I was elven and I can stand on my own against any beta or Alpha.” 

“Red Robin’s right.” Batman said. “It matters nothing that he’s an Omega.” 

“But-!”

“Let’s go Red Robin.” 

“Right.” 

They vanished into the shadows. Red Robin growled softly as he followed Batman around the city. He knew he would have to head in to get a new collar to hide his Omega scent. He didn’t want too though. He had wanted to take down Two-Face with Batman and afterwards Batman had promised coffee and doughnuts. A sweet treat that was rarely offered. 

This however ruined it. As they continued on Red Robin noticed that Batman was running towards Two-Face’s hideout. What? Weren’t they going to talk about this? Curious Red Robin followed until they got to said building and for a second he thought about turning back but Batman singled for him to go around the back. 

Nodding Red Robin did as he was told and the second he entered the fray after Batman and Two-Face and his henchmen had caught whiff of the Omega they had been stunned. After they put the criminals away and Two-Face in Arkham that jerk went and told the whole Asylum that Red Robin was an Omega. 

\--

Batman would never even admit that it had slipped his mind that the collar had broken. He would never admit to the lapse of memory for that short period of time where he forgot to send Tim home to get a new collar or to just call it a night and instead had dragged his son battle with a well-known criminal who had been so stunned to find out about Red Robin’s status and had told Riddler and that little nerd told the whole Asylum. 

Now in the Manor Bruce was leaned back on the couch eyes closed with a scowl on his face. Curled into his left side sleeping was Tim. The teen had been up all night and most of the day finishing things for school, Teen Titians and various other things that needed to be done and was now resting against Bruce’s side seeking attention. 

With a low groan Bruce shifted so he could wrap his arm around his son pulling him closer as his son let out a contented sigh before curling up more. It had been a while since just the two of them were able just to relax against’ each other and but Bruce was worried about his Rouges. Now that they knew that Red Robin was Omega what where they planning?

Before he continued on his thoughts the doors slammed open causing Tim to jerk, his eyes snapping open in shock sitting up looking at the doors. Tim hissed darkly before settling back down curling closer. Bruce pulled Tim impossibly close while looking at the two doors. 

“Need something, son?” 

Damian growled. “Have you’ve heard what they are saying on the streets?” 

“No.” 

“Everyone knows that Red Robin is an Omega!” Damian stormed over to them. “I told you we should have banned Drake from patrolling.” 

“Not going to happen, Damian.” Bruce sighed rubbing his temples. “No matter how many times you try to find an excuse to keep Tim home it’s not going to happen.”

“Spawn.” Tim hissed softly eyes still closed.

“Enough. We’ll just continue on as if nothing’s happened. They either get over it or learn to get over it. Now come on let’s get some rest.” 

“Tt.” Damian turned to leave. 

\--

Almost to prove a point Red Robin put five Arkham Inmates into body casts when they thought they would attack him and have their way with him and he made sure, absolutely, sure that they would not be able to have children. 

Ever. 

However it was Riddler who changed from villain to private detective and he would often persuade Red Robin to visit him. For a while it was just them solving Riddles and it turned out that Riddler had a secret to share with Red Robin. 

Riddler was an Omega. 

He had made a formula to disguise himself as a beta. Well, look at that a secret Omega, Red Robin was impress and convinced Edward to stop taking the pills that changed his scent to a beta and soon the two became rather close. 

Batman started to drop in on these visits and had been kinder to Edward form both him being reformed and the fact Batman had realized he had beat the shit out of an Omega countless times. It was when Edward started to complain of pain in his chest that Batman pretty much ordered him to a doctor. There the doctor told him that the pain was from milk. That he was lactating but wasn’t pregnant and it turned out that his body had sensed a young Omega near and wanted to take care of it. 

Edward had told them and had said he was sorry and would find a way to stop it and would have if Red Robin hadn’t asked to nurse from him. Edward had blinked but Red Robin was serious and had taken small steps closer to him the small Omega’s lips trembling and he looked down in shame. After all Omegas normally nursed from their mothers until they were twenty. Omegas where small and the milk kept them extremely healthy and Red Robin out of costume was often sick and he was smaller than other Omegas. 

Edward had looked at Batman in shock and asked about the mother and was appalled that Red Robin had not been receiving any kind of Omega milk since he was fourteen. Batman would never admit but he never thought about it. Nightwing had a well-paid subagent but Red Robin had never requested or complained about Omega milk and so he never got one for Red Robin. 

Swing and a miss there, Batman. 

So, Edward started to nurse Red Robin. The first time had added to Batman’s guilt horribly as he saw Edward lift his shirt and Red Robin had latched on sucking desperately his breathing increased as if he had been running for a long time and was trying to catch his breath. Edward gave Batman a pointed look as he cradled the small teen’s head gently running his fingers through his hair and the other rubbing his back as the bird whimpered curling closer to Edward. Batman watched and saw that his son was standing on his tip toes. 

Was Red Robin really that small? 

It continued on like this, Edward nursing his son lovingly until Batman realized that Edward saw the teen as his own. Tim also seemed to bond with Edward. Soon, Batman was enjoying the fake family. Robin started to join them but he was an alpha make and stopped nursing at ten. Nightwing would come and go as he pleased. 

Finally Batman and Edward started to see each other but it was when Batman invited him to the cave that Edward asked him if he would move into Wayne Manor with the family and holy shit Edward had known who Batman was the entire time! 

So they became mates and Tim felt more at ease around him now that they didn’t have to hide who they were. At the moment Tim was content laying in bed with Edward holding him close nuzzling his head as Tim lazily sucked on him purring softly eyes closed heavily but not asleep. 

Bruce climbed on the bed pulling them both close enjoying their comfort. Tim purring increased as he peeked at him lovingly. Bruce loved all his sons and now his mate but he would take who was his favorite was to his grave. 

It was sad that his favorite child thought he was the least loved. 

Bruce kissed Tim’s temple softly, and the Omega purred louder. 

Edward gave him a look and Bruce knew the ex Riddler knew that Tim was his favorite. 

\--

Edward was reading a book in the living room on a cool afternoon with his child when he thought he heard something. Looking up and around he paused but when it didn’t happen again he went back to reading one hand stroking Tim’s hair softly. 

Tim was sitting on Edward’s lap with his legs folding on either side of Edward’s hips and his hands gently clutched onto his shirt. Tim had fallen asleep nursing but that had become the norm. Tim was far behind on his Omega milk and the doctor had told them that Tim should nurse every chance he got or he would have a lot of health troubles when he got older. 

So Edward would nurse Tim a lot and Tim still seemed starved for the milk and for an Omega mother to give affection. Edward found it more important to get Tim healthy and often stole him from training and work along with school. 

Another creak and Edward looked up growling as a he saw someone appeared in the room. Someone he recognized as his former best friend Jonathan Crane. 

“How did you get in here?” 

Jonathan snorted taking a seat opposite of him. “I came to see if it was true and it is. That’s disgusting.” 

“Leave my child alone.” Edward hissed holding Tim closer. “Get out of my home, John.” 

Crane glared at him. “I can’t believe you left that life to be a housemate.” 

“I rather enjoyed it.” Edward glared at him. 

“It’s ridiculous!”

Tim shifted cuddling closer to Edward before latching back onto a swollen nipple sucking eagerly. To anyone the small Omega had just woken up but Edward knew he must have woken up from the first sign someone was there. Tim’s mouth was tense in worry so Edward tried to calm him down by running his hands through his hair. 

“It’s perfect. I love my life now so get out before security gets you.” 

With a snort Jonathan looked him in the eye before looking down at Tim before he paused. “Is it worth it? Having a child?” 

Edward opened his mouth but Scarecrow interrupted. 

“It doesn’t matter. If the Father decides to abandon you they take your child from you.” 

“Bruce wouldn’t do that.” Edward growled at him before sighing and rubbing Tim’s back. “I know you miss your child John, I really do and I’m sorry they took him from you… But if your turn yourself around and find a good mate you can have one and maybe get your baby back. After all you’re a really good looking Omega.” 

Tim paused his sucking for a minute before resuming this time slowly.

“No! Damn all Alphas!” John went to the window. “Enjoy yourself while it lasts because when it blows up in your face you’ll be sorry.” 

Edward made sure that his old friend left before relaxing. Looking down at Tim he smiled seeing those big eyes looking at him. 

“I guess we should finish here and go tell Bruce, huh?” 

Tim smiled at him before sucking faster purring as Edward smiled down at him lovingly, running his hands through his hair. Tim loved his Mama and Mama loved him. 

\--

A week later Edward noticed that change in Tim’s eating habits. He was sucking hard almost desperate to get his milk. Something was wrong and he was going to find out soon but for now he held his baby close as the little Omega continued to suck harshly, eyes looking around as if worried someone was someone was going to jump out and grab him.

Tim bit him. “Ouch!”

Damn that hurt. 

Suddenly Tim let go before running away to the cave and vanishing a few days. Bruce said that their baby was off with the Titians. It was hard for Edward to let go, he would admit that but he had to let Tim do what he wanted to do. 

It was on the fourth day Edward was walking around when Tim came running up the stairs at an alarming speed. Edward was going to ask him what was wrong when Tim lunched himself at Edward and without warning and not even bothering to pull off the shirt Tim mouthed around the clothed nipple trying to find it desperately before finding it and latched on to it sucking fast and hard through the cloth. 

“What the- Tim!” Edward gasped in shock but than his heart broke at the sight of his baby. “Tim.. what happened…?”

The little Omega looked scared to death his face stained with tear streaks and fresh tears flowing down his eyes, his clothes where messy, hair was unkept and his body shook horribly. Carefully Edward pulled Tim off by his neck and almost cried himself when Tim whimpered and made desperate noises trying to latching back on. 

Pulling up his shirt quickly Edward pushed Tim’s head back on the nipple. Tim latched on again sucking as hard as he could as his arms went around Edward pawing at him as if to make sure he was real. Wrapping his arms around Tim Edward whispered comforting words before leading them back to the Master Bedroom before lay down on his back and propped up on some pillows. He pulled a comforter on them as Tim curled up on him still shaking badly.   
Half hour later Tim suddenly stopped sucking hard. A minute passed before Tim nuzzled his way across to the other nipple before latching on. He gave a few small sucks but Edward knew and could feel Tim’s swollen stomach against his as he ran his hands through his hair a trying to bring comfort to the little Omega. After Tim slowly drifted off to sleep Edward took out his phone and called Bruce informing him of the odd behavior. 

Within twenty minutes Bruce was back from the Watch Tower and carefully took Tim from Edward and looked him over before holding him gently in his large arms. Tim woke up and cries softly before sobbing and soon it turned into wailing as Tim clutched to his Father and together both Bruce and Edward held him between them trying to calm him down. 

After the wailing slowly died down Bruce gently took Tim into his large strong arms cradling Tim like one did a baby. Bruce’s large callous hand brushed Tim’s hair back before wiping the tears away slowly before he caressed his sweet little Omega’s cheek lovingly before leaning down to place a gently yet firm kissed on Tim’s forehead. After a few seconds later he kissed the lingering tear drop away. 

Closing his eyes Tim went limp against Bruce before he looked up eyes reminding Edward of a person who knew they we’re going to die. 

“D-Daddy… Da-Daddy,” Tim whispered his voice horse. “Daddy…”

“Yes, Tim, I’m here precious,” Bruce spoke in such a comforting rumble with a loving Father smile. 

Tim’s lip trembled before pulled Bruce’s hand towards him looking at him for a minute before putting two of them into his mouth sucking on them much like he did when he was nursing. Edward frowned and both he and Bruce looked at each other. Edward pulled his shirt up. 

“Come here, Tim, I’ll nurse you.”   
Instead of letting go Tim trembled a little but continued to suck for another twenty seconds before pulling them out of his mouth but didn’t let go of Bruce’s hand. Tim shifted before pulling his pants and underwear down and pushed Bruce’s two fingers toward his entrance. 

 

“Tim!” Edward gasped in shock. 

Bruce looked shocked but it had horror on it and suddenly Bruce pulled his hand back before scooping up Tim before running to the bed setting his baby on it and to Edward’s shocked horror pretty much yanked off Tim’s pant and boxers. 

To make it worse Bruce pushed Tim’s knees apart before spreading his legs showing Tim’s private areas. Edward was about to attack Bruce when he felt his heart dropping and he felt sick at what he saw on their baby Omega. 

Bruises on Tim’s thighs, bite marks on his inner tights and bites on his bottom cheeks. His skin was pink from being hit by something. His entrance was red, swollen but there was no blood. Both Bruce and Edward felt sick. Tim was a virgin… or is he still one?

“Tim…, Oh Timmy, my precious little boy… where you…?” 

Tim cried softly his whole body shaking and he only pointed down there. “Daddy,” 

“Edward, Bring me lube and a pan! NOW!” 

Edward did as he was told. When he returned he knew what his lover was going to do so he put the pan down on the bed before opening the lube. Bruce coated two fingers before telling Tim to relax and be calm. Bruce rubbed his fingers around Tim’s entrance before slowly pushing one finger in and when it went in easy all the way to the knuckled they both looked down in pain. 

Tim wasn’t a virgin anymore. Someone had raped… they raped their little baby Omega…

“Edward, the pan,” Bruce growled before picking up Tim sitting on the bed before moving them so Tim’s bottom was over the pan. “We’re going to find this bastard.” 

“Yes.” Edward growled holding the pan under Tim before looking up at though fearful eyes. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. We need to clean you, honey.” 

Bruce kissed Tim’s head before pushing to fingers into his son and spreading them apart slowly and was filled with rage as the skin opened without resistant. A few minutes after holding Tim open blood and semen started to flow slowly out of the small Omega. Tim whimpered sadly his hips jerking a few times when it hurt a bit. 

Bruce sighed before kissing Tim’s cheek. “Push a little, Tim. We… we need to get it out. Can you do that for me, baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Tim sniffled before pushing with a whimper. “Owie…” 

Edward wanted to run away to throw up as the mixture came out quickly. After a terribly ten minutes it was all out and it was just sickening that Bruce had to push his fingers in deep to make sure of it. Tim panted in small huffs of pain as Bruce lifted him up before carrying him to the tub where they filled it up with warmish hot water. 

They worked together to wash off their child. Edward ran to gather clothes and socks and upon his return Bruce had Tim on the bed and was drying him off. Tim was like a rag doll laying there on the bed as his Dad dried him all the way before the two mates worked together to dress him. 

Once done Bruce held his child and loved him for an hour before settling him down in bed and took the blood and semen to find the bastard. Edward sat on the bed pulling Tim close blinked when Tim climbed on him nuzzling his head against his chest. 

With a sad smile Edward lifted up his shirt. Tim stuck his tongue out licking the nipple a few times causing the milk to come out in drips before latching on. Tim sucked needy much like the first time Edward had let him nurse, however soon it became desperate and before Edward knew it Tim had managed to drink all his milk from both nipples. 

That had never happened before! 

Tim whimpered when he couldn’t get any more milk out of the right nipple so he switched to the left one but it was empty too. Whimpering Tim sucked hard on it trying to get something out of it before going back to the right nipple. When the milk didn’t come out Tim started to suck hard pushing himself against Edward whimpering sadly. Edward felt horrible. It would take at least an hour for the milk to be back and there was nothing he could do. 

“Ouch!” Edward yelped in shock and looked down. “Tim, I’m out of milk. It’ll come back soon.” 

Tim started to paw at his chest still trying to get something out of them. Going back to the left Tim sucked hard before growling. Pulling back Tim licked upwards at the nipple fastly a few times before sucking hard again. Soon he was going back and forth sucking and licking so hard it was causing pain. 

“Tim, that’s enough!” Edward yelled a he winced in pain. “Please stop now! It hurts!” 

But he didn’t stop. Tim pushed closer, pawed more, sucked harder, licked long before Tim’s softy voice finally broke through. “Please… please, I need milk so badly, please, please, please, it hurts Mama…” 

God, it broke Edward’s heart. “I know, Timmy, I know, but I don’t have any right more.” 

Tim’s eyes watered and his lip trembled before Tim was licking them again. “Mama, please…?” 

“I-I can’t…” 

Suddenly Tim jumped off the bed running away. 

“Tim! Tim come back!” 

\--  
Tim held him down. 

Shit, Timmy should not be this strong, Dick thought as he was pinned down on the ground with Tim latched onto him sucking the milk. Dick was not ashamed to admit he was nowhere near being a virgin having slept with everyone he knew thus is reason for lactating. 

However why wasn’t Tim nursing from Edward? Dick had just be mating and he didn’t’ have milk left for a full severing since Jason had drank most of it when he was pounding Dick into the mattress. Ah, yeah he pounded his ass really good, made him scream his name. 

Dick shivered purring and suddenly wanted to have sex again but Tim was nursing. He hissed when Tim bit him before moving to the next nipple and only got three sucks out of that one. Tim messed with his nipples trying to get milk and when it clicked in the little Omegas mind that Dick had no more he kicked him before fleeing! 

Grunting Dick hissed. “What the hell, Timmy?!”   
\--

Tim was going crazy looking for milk. Needed some and needed it now! He ran around searching everywhere need to some milk to make the pain, the horror, to go away. Tim ran around before ended up using a teleport to get to the Flash Family’s house. 

Wally West had not been expecting to before nursing Bart one second and next second have a Bat latched onto his other nipple. It shocked Wally because Tim had moved so fast and the way he was sucking was shocking and then Wally smelt the trauma. 

Bart purred loudly at his friend being there but didn’t let go of his meal of course. Wally called Bats to tell him and Bats said he would be right there. Of course Wally didn’t mind to much since he knew Tim well enough.  
\--

It had been over an hour and Edward almost fainted with relief when Bruce brought Tim home and into their room sitting the Omega down. Edward pulled Tim to his chest hugging him tightly even though the confused Omega mouthed at his shirt trying to find them. 

Picking up his shirt Edward let Tim test them to make sure they had milk. Tim licked the right one five times before sure it had milk in it. Edward jumped when Tim latched onto his already sore nipples but if it would help Tim and make him feel better than it was worth it. 

Bruce ran his hand through Tim’s hair as his son drank desperate. Traumas like this made Omegas want to nurse all the time. Bruce sighed before taking out a needle to press it into his arm and Tim didn’t even notice it at all. He continued to suck hard and fast and only pulled away to gain some air before latching back on. 

A few minutes later Tim slumped against Edward, eyes dull and he slowly fell asleep. Once The little Omega was out for the day Edward side holding his little one close. Now after all the drama it was his turn to cry. To cry for his little Omega who suffered at the hands of some bastard. 

\--

When Tim woke up he was still woozy from the drug they gave him. His body ached horribly and he felt like he had been hit by a truck that back tracked to run him over again. Curled up closer to the pillows Tim side when he noticed that something was on him. 

Peeking up he nearly screamed seeing Damian’s face right there! However Damian slapped his hand over his mouth and was suddenly sniffing his neck. Hissing Tim struggled to push him away when the little Alpha pulled back face thoughtful before he snorted and left. 

What was that all about? 

Tim curled closer into the blankets trying to remember what happened when he noticed that he was home in Wayne Manor. Head hurting Tim rolled over and tried to think when the door opened and closed. It made Tim glace over only to see Damian there again.   
Tim was tired and sore and still confused about the encounter a moment before said nothing and tensed when Damian got into the bed again and pressed his nose against Tim’s neck again and this time took a longer time sniffing before growling. 

“What?” Tim finally asked looking with one eye at the demon. 

“You smell different.” 

“Am I sick?” 

“No.” Damian sniffed again. “Something’s different…” 

“Damian!” Tim yelped as the alpha suddenly latched onto his neck where the mating bite was usually resevered and started to tremble in want as it was sucked. “Ahh, Damian, ah, what… haaaa,”   
Keeping a firm hold Damian continued to suck wanting to mark. It angered him. Whatever had changed the scent had angered the young Alpha to the core and he didn’t like it. There wasn’t much thought in this just the fact that Drake should be part of his inheritance. 

There was no love.   
\--  
“Ahh!” Edward cried as he came and than let out gasp of pleasure as Bruce released inside of him. “Nahh, oh Bruce… I feel so good…” 

Leanign down Bruce kissed him. “You beautiful, Edward.” 

“And your handsome.” Edward gave hm a peck. “Again?” 

Chuckling Bruce lunged.   
\--

 

Tim started to sob softly as the man that raped him slide his hand over his stomach before siping into his pants and Tim wanted his Daddy and his Mama.


End file.
